1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exercise device, and in particular to a device for exercising the wrists.
While the device of the present invention is primarily a wrist exerciser, it will be readily apparent from the following that the device can also be used to exercise the fingers, hands and the arms in general.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are many wrist exercisers described in the patent art. Examples of such devices are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,475,656, issued to J. Bidak on July 12, 1949; 3,510,130 issued to I. J. Ferdinand on May 5, 1950; 3,717,338, issued to P. G. Hughes on Feb. 20, 1973; 3,764,131, issued to J. F. G. Rooks on Oct. 9, 1973 and 4,203,591 issued to S. Gibson on May 20, 1980. Most such devices are complicated torsion exercisers, with ends which are rotated against the tension of a spring or the like. The Bidak patent is of the most interest to the present inventor, because the Bidak device is somewhat similar to the exercise device of this invention. However, the Bidak device is rather limited, its use relying on a simple twisting of a rod or shaft.
The object of the present invention is to provide a device, which while relatively simple in terms of structure has exercise capabilities at least as good as those of prior art devices.